mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Lemon Hearts
Lemon Hearts is a female unicorn pony with a yellow coat, a cerulean mane and tail with a lighter tail streak, raspberry red eyes, and a cutie mark of three hearts; two light blue and one light green. Her magic aura is a light green or blue. Her name has not been used on the show, but it appears in merchandise. She shares her design with Twinkleshine, and shares her tail style with Daisy and Golden Harvest. She has speaking roles in the episodes Green Isn't Your Color and Putting Your Hoof Down, in the IDW comics' story The Fall of Sunset Shimmer, and in the chapter book Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party!''__TOC__ Depiction in the series .]] Lemon Hearts is commonly featured as a background pony. During running sequences, her eye color turns blue and her eye style often changes to one resembling Rarity's. She makes her first appearance in Friendship is Magic, part 1 in Canterlot. She appears before Twilight Sparkle, alongside Twinkleshine and Minuette, while carrying a present on her back. She has no spoken lines in the scene, but she receives Twinkleshine's remark about Twilight when the studious unicorn turns down the offer to join them at Moondancer's get-together. Later in the episode, she appears at Pinkie Pie's party in Ponyville's library and is among the ponies who visually yell "Surprise!" to Twilight. Since then, Lemon Hearts has been a common sight in Ponyville. She attends the Grand Galloping Gala in The Best Night Ever and makes it into the V.I.P. section. She takes photos of Wonderbolts Spitfire and Soarin with fellow Gala attendees "Charm" and "Masquerade". In Putting Your Hoof Down, she offers two bits for the cherry Fluttershy wanted to buy for Angel's salad. In The Crystal Empire - Part 1, she is among the ponies at the Crystal Fair when Rainbow Dash flies back to the Crystal Empire castle with the flag. In Spike at Your Service she looks from the window as Spike slides down the roof. In Games Ponies Play she sells baked goods for "Cotton Cloudy". Lemon Hearts appears in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 and Flight to the Finish. Re-use of color A few background ponies who share Lemon Hearts's color scheme appear in the series. In many crowd scenes, a pony with the same design as "Lavenderhoof" but with Lemon Hearts's color scheme appears off to the side, looking ahead diagonally. In Winter Wrap Up, a pony with the same design as Golden Harvest and Daisy, but with the aforementioned color scheme, plows the snow with the plant team. A pony with a similar color scheme and name is Lemony Gem, a unicorn pony with the same design as Amethyst Star, Diamond Mint and Lyra Heartstrings who appears in The Ticket Master, Call of the Cutie, Green Isn't Your Color, The Best Night Ever and Sweet and Elite, usually wearing a pink saddle with a light pink skirt underneath. However, she is much more differentiated from Lemon Hearts due to her cyan eye color and different cutie mark, which is seen in The Best Night Ever. Appearances Times stated below are approximate and taken from videos available online. Other depictions IDW comics Lemon Hearts appears in on page 17 and in on page 16. Chapter books Lemon Hearts makes a speaking appearance in chapter 4 of ''My Little Pony: Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party!, "The Spring-Sproing-Spring Party!" Merchandise A mini-figure toy named Lemon Hearts was released as part of the first wave of mystery packs in November 2010 and as part of the Toys "R" Us exclusive Friendship Celebration Collection. The toy uses the Rarity mold but features the show character's color scheme and cutie mark. Her name comes from the packaging of the toy releases. According to the back of the European mystery pack collector card, Lemon Hearts "is loving and kind".A selection of mystery pack cards including Lemon Hearts's card The description on the back of the Australia/U.S. mystery pack collector card adds, "She always takes time to show her friends how much she cares." The illustration on the front of both versions of the card depicts Lemon Hearts standing outside Carousel Boutique. The Friendship Celebration Collection toy package has a different description and reads, "LEMON HEARTS and PEPPERDANCE play together in a band!" Lemon Hearts appears as one of the guests attending the wedding of Shining Armor and Princess Cadance in the My Little Pony First Look and Find book, with the same design as on the first collector card. A second Lemon Hearts mini-figure toy and collector card pair is part of the eighth wave of mystery packs. Unlike both toys, the first collector card, and the First Look and Find book, this collector card features the show character's mane style. Quotes Gallery See also *List of ponies References de:Lemon Hearts ru:Лемон Хартс es:Lemon Hearts